


Метод Харта

by Children_of_the_mists



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, M/M, антиутопия, секс с использованием посторонних предметов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Children_of_the_mists/pseuds/Children_of_the_mists
Summary: В серьезном противостоянии, когда на кону жизнь, любые методы допустимы, чтобы склонить вражеского шпиона к сотрудничеству...





	1. Большой блайнд

Нормальное солнце не появлялось над городом уже много лет: ведь даже летом оно было закрыто низкими серыми облаками. Иногда, правда, огненный шар всплывал на востоке, и его густо-оранжевое свечение из-под пелены плотного тумана кое-как просачивалось и согревало холодную землю, но живительная энергия быстро истощалась, как завод механических часов, надолго оставшихся без хозяина.

Бросив взгляд за окно, Олаф удивился, как незаметно пролетело время — дело шло к вечеру, темнело, и на улицах полуразрушенной за время Семилетней войны столицы зажигали редкие керосиновые фонари, подсвечивая размытые в тумане унылые силуэты руин исторических зданий на другом берегу Большой реки. Сейчас вода снова вернулась, хоть и не до прежнего уровня, но и это можно было рассматривать как удачу, ведь Олаф прекрасно помнил, как после первого катаклизма, спровоцированного новейшим оружием противника, тёмные воды Большой реки отступили, обнажив диковинный, почти сюрреалистический пейзаж: дно, усеянное гниющими водорослями, дохлой рыбой, раздутыми телами утопленников и разбитыми грузовыми судами. Когда подземные толчки немного утихли, и вода начала стремительно уходить, корабли врезались в речное дно, некоторые раскалывались надвое, потом вспыхивали и проваливались в ил, а с каждым следующим толчком их затягивало всё глубже. Однако это всё в прошлом, так же, как и взорвавшийся газопровод, унесший жизни целого рабочего поселка; так же, как и разрушенные вандалами вышки сотовой связи… Впрочем, всё или почти всё поправимо, а некоторые проблемы можно решить прямо сейчас. Ведь как бы там ни было, а до начала комендантского часа оставалось целых четыре часа, а значит, можно успеть ещё многое.

Олаф Харт, ничем не примечательный мужчина средних лет, чуть лысеющий, но довольно крепкого телосложения, устало отложил бумаги и потянулся, разминая затекшее от долгого сидения в одной позе тело. Закрыв уставшие от чтения глаза, он помассировал веки и так, не открывая, попытался наугад нащупать на столе чашку, но вспомнил, что допил коричневатую бурду, выдаваемую в спецпунктах обеспечения питанием для военных чиновников за «чай», ещё около часа назад, вздохнул и в задумчивости откинулся на спинку кресла. Несмотря на сгущавшиеся сумерки, он не спешил зажигать свет в кабинете — последний декрет объединенного правительства, возглавляемого Диктатором, призывал экономить скудные ресурсы, которых так не хватало для нужд армии и подавления повстанцев на Севере.

Он сгрёб аккуратно разложенные листы со схемами и справками и принялся выкладывать их на столе в другом порядке… Машина, конечно, обработала бы данные быстрее, да и видеозаписи, и биллинг звонков мобильников был бы кстати, но техника, компьютеры и телефоны резко вышли из обихода ещё во время Третьей Мировой, уничтожившей основные источники энергии. Атомные и прочие электростанции, буровые на всех крупных месторождениях нефти и газа являлись первоочередной мишенью для каждой из воюющих сторон, а непрекращающиеся локальные конфликты помешали восстановить инфраструктуру. Угля из расконсервированных шахт еле-еле хватало на отопление и обеспечение энергией жизненно важных объектов инфраструктуры; тотальный дефицит электричества и горючего превратил всю технику в бесполезную груду металла, и человеческая цивилизация откатилась глубоко назад в своем развитии.

Впрочем, мозг Олафа был ничем не хуже любого компьютера. Обладая острым умом, отличной памятью и удивительной способностью с огромной скоростью поглощать и анализировать информацию, он сначала стал ведущим аналитиком Армии Диктатора, а затем и вовсе возглавил «Службу контрразведки и противодействия террору». Изученная им на досуге древняя система «Чертоги разума» оказалась весьма удобной схемой запоминания и чертовски пригодилась — недаром в римских трактатах ей приписывали практически безграничные возможности. Правда Олаф представлял свой разум не классически, в виде «локусов»-комнат, наполненных различными артефактами памяти. Его информация образно хранилась в большом шкафу-картотеке, строго по алфавиту, в таком же педантичном порядке, как и его галстуки, разложенные в специальной коробке строго по цветам от теплой гаммы к холодной, и которые он до страсти любил надевать под свои старомодные костюмы-тройки. Необходимые факты из этой картотеки извлекались моментально и тут же прочно увязывались в вереницу силлогизмов, приводя к нужному решению. Но сейчас, увы, это всё не работало! Нет, результат был, но такой, какой Харта категорически не устраивал.

Его лучшие «заплечных дел» мастера, много лет состоящие на службе у контрразведки, оказались бессильны: пойманный шпион так и не «раскололся». А судя по докладу, люди Олафа перепробовали все: Джимми били, лишали сна, запирали на сутки в «каменном мешке», больше похожем на холодную собачью конуру, где можно было находиться только скорчившись сидя, не имея возможности разогнуться; использовали имитацию утопления…

Преступник же в ответ на все старания палачей лишь улыбался разбитыми губами и молчал. Упорно.

Химия тоже не помогла: Джимми под действием препаратов понес какой-то несусветный бред, так что даже опытный врач-психиатр, работавший на них, развел руками: «Психика не выдержала… Объект съехал с катушек». Олаф докладу спецов не очень поверил и в своей привычной манере «ледяного вежливого сарказма», благодаря которому его за глаза прозвали «снежным человеком», высмеял подчиненных, а потом лично спустился вниз, чтобы проверить. На мгновение он и сам обманулся: Джимми Паук играл великолепно: остекленевшие без капли рассудка глаза, бессвязный бред и слюна, стекавшая по подбородку… Одним словом, перед начальником службы контрразведки предстал клинический идиот. И Харт, уже было решивший, что его люди несколько перестарались с препаратами (или те оказались просроченными), не смог скрыть глубокого разочарования, так некстати отразившегося на лице. Джимми, в эту минуту смотревший в одну точку невидящим взглядом, словно прочувствовал произведенный эффект и вдруг, нагло ухмыльнувшись, подмигнул ему. На что Олафу до зубовного скрежета захотелось выругаться или, еще лучше, ударить Джимми посильнее, но он сдержался и, развернувшись, молча вышел за дверь, слыша за спиной заливистый смех своего старого «визави».

Сейчас, сидя в личном, бездушно холодном кабинете на верхнем этаже, Харт размышлял над тем, что сложившаяся ситуация стала патовой для него и прежде всего от того, что он никак не мог понять, что происходит: дело было даже не в том, что Джимми каким-то невероятным образом контролирует свой мозг так, что даже «сыворотка правды» не может извлечь нужную информацию… Вопрос был в том, почему Джимми Паук вообще сдался? По сути, он и шпионом-то никогда не был — просто главарь шайки контрабандистов, шнырявших через условную границу с Севером туда-обратно с грузом запрещенных товаров и трепавших нервы контрразведке. Зачем же сейчас он в одиночку устроил этот цирк с захватом хранилища с ценностями королевской семьи? Что он с ними собирался сделать? Зачем держал осаду, до последнего отстреливаясь, пока его не закидали светошумовыми и дымовыми гранатами и не скрутили, пока, облаченный в мантию и с тиарой на голове, он блевал у подножия трона? Не верил Харт в это наглое заявленное военным следователям: «Мне стало скучно, пацаны… Решил поразвлечься». Неужто повстанцы нашли кого-нибудь выжившего из королевской династии и думают вернуть монархию?.. Да и со стороны неглупого Джимми, который при всём своём показушничестве всегда был очень осторожен, это был какой-то бессмысленный мазохизм, сознательно обречь себя на пытки…

Слишком много вопросов, а он всё время что-то упускает и, наверное, впервые за всё время службы не очень представляет, что делать дальше. Да, конечно, можно приказать уничтожить шпиона физически или покалечить, но если это не приведёт к победе, то, значит, будет бессмысленной акцией и проигрышем в партии. А Олаф одинаково ненавидел как бессмысленные поступки других, так и собственные проигрыши. Как бы то ни было, но эту проблему нужно решать и решать быстро — три дня, отведённые на расследование инцидента, истекали, и в пункте командования ждали доклад аккурат к утреннему совещанию. Представляя, сколько будет разговоров и насмешек, если в штабе узнают про его грандиозное фиаско, Харт, проклиная про себя упёртого недошпиона, подошёл к шкафу и, открыв застекленную дверцу, извлек бутылку контрабандного виски и пузатый стакан. Щедро плеснув себе, он залпом выпил, едва не закашлялся и налил ещё…

За этим занятием его и застала Алиша — бессменная помощница, последовательница некого этнического культа клятвенных девственниц, которую он подобрал во время заварушки на Востоке. Соблюдавшая целибат, внешне похожая на здорового мужика, носившая мужскую одежду и с мужицкими же замашками, она в совершенстве владела искусством ножевого боя и при этом никогда не задавала лишних вопросов, беспрекословно выполняя все его, даже самые грязные, поручения. Она была бы идеальной, если бы не одно «но»…

Заглянув в кабинет и увидев шефа с бутылкой в руках, Алиша не подала вида, что происходит нечто экстраординарное, что бы заставило Харта заливаться виски в разгар работы. Она проскользнула внутрь (если так можно выразиться о девице гренадерского телосложения) и, подойдя к Олафу, протянула пакет и банку с кубиками льда, который она так кстати ухитрилась раздобыть в сложившемся бардаке. Харт недовольно поморщился и вопросительно взглянул на неё:

— Виски обычно пьют со льдом, — пожала плечами Алиша. — Когда вы на грани, то обычно…

— Лишний раз решила напомнить о моей предсказуемости? Мне в свою очередь стоит напомнить тебе о субординации? — холодно перебил Харт сжавшуюся в комок от его хлестких слов Алишу, но банку тем не менее взял. — Что в пакете? — поинтересовался он, отмеряя себе ещё одну порцию и звякая ледяными кубиками в бокале.

— Пришёл отчёт из комендатуры порта, — отрапортовала помощница, старательно отводя взгляд.

— Не прошло и недели! Угольный забой по ним плачет… Ты его уже посмотрела? — поинтересовался Олаф, нутром почуяв подставу, и рука с бокалом замерла на полпути. Дело резонансное, на контроле у Самого — любая лажа, и начальника службы контрразведки, Алишу, да и всю команду в лучшем случае расстреляют, а в худшем — отправят в Исправительный лагерь на минимальный паек, туда, где люди дохли как мухи от голода и непосильного труда.

Помощница кивнула, и по её виноватому лицу он понял, что дело совсем плохо.

— Ну, что там? Не томи! — твёрдый подбородок и холодные голубые глаза, казалось, не выдавали эмоций, однако тихий ровный голос Харта пугал подчиненных во сто крат сильнее любого крика.

— Красный СиДжи, груженный углем под завязку, ушёл двенадцать часов назад на промысел трески, но через два часа после выхода в открытое море перестал выходить на связь. Морской патруль его не засек — скорее всего, на баркасе знали маршрут военных и обошли их впритирку к береговой линии. Военный комендант порта пропал, из-за этого и произошла задержка с отчетом. Полиция уже работает на месте, — на одном дыхании выпалила Алиша и после паузы добавила: — Я полагаю, это как-то связано с Джимми…

Лицо шефа контрразведки окаменело. Он редко выдавал свои чувства, однако сейчас в его душе попеременно сменялись гнев, негодование, презрение к непрофессионализму сотрудников и... страх за собственное будущее. 

— Неужели? В самом деле так думаешь? — чтобы хоть как-то замаскировать смятение, с подчёркнуто неприкрытым сарказмом он засыпал Алишу вопросами: — Может, ты и дальнейшее развитие событий знаешь?

— Смею предположить, что вы вышлете вертушку в погоню? — немного подумав, сказала Алиша. — Уничтожим корабль, и делу конец! — на всякий случай уточнила она.

— И?.. Дальше-то что? — Олаф уже успокоился и, отпив из бокала, терпеливо дожидался ответа.

— Я разберусь с Джимми, — её глаза радостно заблестели в предвкушении новой забавы. — Нет тела — нет и дела. Завтра можно будет доложить, что террористы уничтожены! 

Харт поставил пустой бокал на столешницу и неожиданно зааплодировал:

— Прекрасный рассказ. Раньше были книжки такие, фантастикой назывались. Теперь они запрещены. Твоя история достойна их, и наказание за враньё будет такое же — пожизненно гнить на рудниках, — резюмировал Олаф.

Расстроенная Алиша не совсем поняла, почему шеф так думает, и в чём она на сей раз ошиблась, поэтому мрачно насупилась и притихла.

— Значит так, — Харт подошел к окну и, задумчиво рассматривая редких пугливых прохожих, дал чёткие указания:

— Лодка пусть уходит, они стащили что-то важное для себя, а не для нас — иначе я был бы в курсе, — Олаф бросил быстрый взгляд на подчиненную, вероятно, готовую, но не решавшуюся с ним спорить. — А с нашим пленником, видимо, мне нужно разобраться самому… Да не смотри на меня так! Прикажи очистить третий этаж от лишних ушей и подготовить пленника. И помойте его, что ли — несет небось как от собаки. Я допрошу его через час.

Психологи давали вероятность успешной вербовки Джимми не больше тридцати процентов и то при условии, если его удастся сломать… А как сломать, если даже к химии он был устойчив? Впрочем, оставались варианты. Идея, пришедшая ему в голову, конечно, была отвратительной, да и не любил он сам, выражаясь фигурально, пачкать руки, но выбора не оставалось: ситуацию нужно было брать под контроль, а доверить подобное своим, не всегда сообразительным, сотрудникам он не мог.

— Мне присутствовать? — поинтересовалась помощница, и глаза её второй раз за вечер загорелись тем самым маниакальным блеском, который он так ненавидел. Да, единственным существенным недостатком этой дамы был садизм. Даже опытные оперативники старались под любыми предлогами свалить из допросной, когда там работала с ножами Алиша.

— Нет, спасибо. На сегодня можешь быть свободна, — Харт подошёл к ней вплотную, протянул руку и, слегка отодвинув воротник рубашки, коснулся тонкого кожаного ремешка на шее. — Иди домой и жди меня там, — приказал он; несмотря на то, что, помимо работы, их многое связывало, он с трудом представлял, как будет проводить такой допрос под немигающим взглядом клятвенной девственницы, от которого ему и самому порой становилось жутковато, и которую ему удавалось удерживать в рамках с большим трудом.

— Слушаюсь, шеф. Я буду ждать дома. Что приготовить на ужин? — отозвалась Алиша, и он явно услышал в её тоне разочарование: вероятно, в этот вечер она рассчитывала дать волю своим наклонностям, но сейчас ему было не до обид своей протеже.

— Ужин? Можно подумать, что у меня есть выбор, или твои кулинарные таланты раскрылись за одни сутки? — он хмыкнул, заметив, как досада на лице этой суровой дамы сменилась странным достоинством. — Не говори ерунды. Всё, свободна! 

Дождавшись, когда та уйдет, Олаф ещё выпил и спустя минут сорок засобирался: тщательно спрятав все документы в сейф, он набрал пост охраны на спец-этаже, расположенном на минус третьем уровне здания, и уточнил, все ли готово к его приходу.

Его заверили, что все указания, полученные от мисс Алиши, выполнены в точности и его ждут. Олаф удовлетворенно кивнул, взял приготовленный инвентарь, тщательно запер кабинет и направился к лестнице.

***

 

После задержания его раздели догола, отобрав и мантию, и тиару, тщательно обыскали, не постеснявшись даже заглянуть в задницу, что, впрочем, было вполне ожидаемо. В прошлый раз Джимми удалось обвести вокруг пальца придурковатых копов (прописная истина, что у того, кого ведут под конвоем, гораздо больше опыта, чем у тех, кто его караулит) и достать спрятанную в ботинке отмычку. Дальше было дело техники: избавиться от наручников, открыть замок двери камеры, отобрать пистолет и свинтить, прячась в знаменитом городском тумане, так и не дождавшись, пока за ним прибудут в затрапезное отделение полиции люди Олафа.

Конечно, издевательское послание Харту в виде неприличной картинки с недвусмысленным намеком «Отсоси!» можно было тогда и не рисовать, но уж очень ему нравилось доводить до белого каления этого напыщенного индюка. Какое-то болезненное личное противостояние...

— Давай шевелись! — от грубого тычка в спину Джимми едва не упал; кажется, его милое представление (недаром до войны он посещал актерский факультет Школы изящных искусств) окончательно вывело тюремщиков из себя. Харт так вообще пришел в бешенство и долго орал на подчиненных в коридоре, угрожая выслать на передовую. Джимми даже улыбнулся бы своей маленькой победе, если бы не адски ноющие ребра и отбитые внутренности. Хотя надо отдать должное выучке палачей: били его больно, но очень аккуратно — ничего не сломав и фатально не повредив.

Зря, конечно, он не послушал инструктора на базе в Сопротивлении, готовившего его к вылазке. Мудрый человек! «Джимми, — говорил он, — не геройствуй! Чем больше упираешься, тем сильнее бьют. Плачь, вставай на колени, ползи на брюхе, умоляй пощадить, рассказывай все, что знаешь про Сопротивление. Всё, что уже и так известно противнику, кроме главного — цели операции. Здесь можно и соврать — если и вправду спрятать немного лжи, никто не догадается. И помни, ты должен быть им противен. Идеально — обгадиться от страха на допросе; никто не захочет мараться об тебя, и почки будут целыми!».

К несчастью, Джимми так и не воспользовался советом более опытного товарища. Характер не позволил — выше его сил было бухнуться на колени и унижаться, он предпочитал насмехаться над противником, который напоминал ему глуповатого терьера на лисьей охоте. Себя же он видел лисом, который неизменно уходил от преследовавшей его своры через запасной лаз из норы. Только вот в этот раз ему пришлось сдаться — это было частью его задания; отвлечь внимание и принять удар на себя. Он сознательно шёл в плен и на неизбежную смерть, во имя идеи Освобождения. По всей стране участились нападения на военных и полицейских, благодаря инструкторам Сопротивления атаки стали более организованными и реже приводили к потерям среди бунтовщиков. Везде было плохо, но особенно тревожило то, что Диктатор приблизил к себе идиотов, которые методично добивали и без того еле дышащую экономику. Возможно, именно сейчас настало время прорыва, однако, находясь в мрачных застенках, Джим уже не был так уверен в правильности действий опального правительства, но свою роль он сыграет. Они все надолго запомнят финальный акт этой пьесы... 

По его внутреннему ощущению времени, последний допрос закончился часа четыре назад. В общем-то, ничего нового, к чему бы он не был готов, там не произошло, только всякие там психологические штучки... В попытке вызвать у него чувство незащищенности и уязвимости грязную робу, выданную ему вместо отобранной при задержании одежды, заставили снять, и две оголтелые стервы принялись орать на него до хрипоты и несильно пинать… Сначала это даже его забавляло. Джимми строил гримасы ужаса и повторял: «Нет, мэм! Пожалуйста!», но потом стало откровенно скучно, прямо до зевоты. А Джимми не привык себе в чем-то отказывать…

После, в тесной камере-пенале, он долго ворочался, пытаясь улечься поудобнее на голом холодном полу, но ноющие свежие гематомы, оставленные окончательно вышедшей из себя мадам (вот тебе и чувство уязвимости!), мешали заснуть. Спустя какое-то время Джимми все же почти задремал, но внезапно загоревшийся яркий свет вырвал его из забытья.

— Вот уроды! — сообщил Джимми распахнувшейся после щелчка замка двери, в проеме которой показался мрачный охранник. — Поспать не дадут!

Привыкнуть к слепящему свету Джимми не дали:

— Подъем! На выход! — раздалась команда, усиленная ударом хромированного ботинка в коленную чашечку пленника.

— Да иду! Чего драться-то? — возмутился Джимми и, болезненно морщась, поднялся на ноги.

«Да сколько можно?! Надеюсь, меня наконец-то прикончат!» — мрачно размышлял он, шлепая босыми ногами по бесконечно длинному коридору и, когда за распахнутой перед ним дверью оказалась выложенная серым кафелем душевая, растерялся от неожиданности.

«Это, наверное, конечная станция. Всё — верёвочка дальше не вьётся… Не мыться же сюда привели?» — он невесело усмехнулся своей догадке. Все-таки надо признаться, Джимми до последнего в глубине души надеялся, что всегда благосклонная к нему удача не отвернется, и на этот раз как-то удастся выкрутиться.

— Раздевайся, — снова прозвучал приказ от одного из немногословных конвоиров, и Джимми сразу расхотелось шутить про последнее желание.

«Ну, конечно, все правильно — пуля в затылок… Крови, наверное, будет много… А одежду пачкать не стоит, она ещё кому-нибудь пригодится…» — казалось бы, очевидная мысль сама собой пришла в голову, и он снял робу, аккуратно сложив её на полу.

— Шагай вперед, — приказал охранник, и Джимми, сделав пару шагов к щербатой от пуль стене, замер, зажмурив глаза и приготовившись предстать перед Творцом (или кто там обычно поджидает людей в загробном мире?).

«Больно не будет, ― убеждал он себя. ― Паф-паф, девять граммов свинца, и я на небесах!» — из-за этой мантры, ошпаренный ледяной, хлынувшей на него сверху из старой душевой лейки водой, он не сразу расслышал: «Мойся тщательно!».

— Суки, холодно же! — шарахнувшись в сторону, завопил Джимми под дружное ржание охранников. Но мыться ему все равно пришлось — один из конвоиров подошёл и щедро облил его каким-то моющим средством, неприятно пахнущим антисептиком.

Отфыркиваясь, Джимми тщательно обмылся, поспешно выбрался из-под ледяной струи и принялся растирать посиневшее от холода тело тряпкой, не новой, но чистой, брошенной ему вместо полотенца. Досушить волосы ему, конечно, не дали, да и одежду так и не вернули, а, подбадривая тычками в спину, снова погнали по коридору.


	2. Необратимость

— Эй, ничего новенького так и не придумали, олигофрены? — нагло заявил Джимми, когда его привели в уже знакомую допросную и усадили спиной к выходу, сковав руки сзади. Поняв, что расстрел ему пока не грозит, и немного взбодренный выбросом адреналина, а заодно и согревшийся после быстрой ходьбы, он снова пребывал в хорошем расположении духа и принялся ерничать. — Баб хоть покрасивее пришлите, а то на этих сучек у меня не стоит…

Ответом на его подначки стала тишина — конвоиры упорно пропускали всё мимо ушей, а закончив устанавливать старую портативную видеокамеру, и вовсе покинули помещение, оставив Джимми одного.

Время тянулось медленно, и он от нечего делать успел отсчитать почти девятьсот секунд, пока массивная металлическая дверь в камеру, скрипнув плохо смазанной петлей, не открылась. Вместе с прохладным воздухом, ворвавшимся из коридора, до него донесся аромат редкого синтетического парфюма, который он уже слышал раньше, и внутри Джимми как будто бы сжалась пружина от азарта и предвкушения предстоящей игры. «Неужели сам Индюк припёрся? Вот же предстоит развлекуха!» — ликовал он, буквально чуя своего главного врага за спиной.

— О, мистер Харт! Какая неожиданная, но приятная встреча. А я, как видите, не готов и совсем не одет! Так что прошу меня извинить, — с деланным расстройством произнес Джимми, не оглядываясь, упрямо разглядывая плитки на полу прямо перед собой, и слегка кривя губы в издевательской улыбке.

— И вам тоже доброго вечера, мистер Паук, — поприветствовал его Олаф и, бросив быстрый взгляд на тёмный коротко стриженный затылок шпиона, прошел мимо к противоположному краю стола. Он неспешно выставил на столешницу два бокала, початую бутылку и банку со льдом. Достал из кармана тонкий черный ремешок с заостренными заклепками и… короткий флоггер, плетеные хвосты которого заканчивались узелками; аккуратно разложил всё в центре стола и, полюбовавшись на получившуюся экспозицию, уселся на стул.

Джимми вначале молчал, иронично приподняв бровь, наблюдая за происходящим, пока его язвительная натура и любопытство не взяли верх, и он первым не заговорил:

— Снежный человек принес лёд? Может, он будет так добр, что и мне нальёт глоточек своего контрабандного пойла? — происходящее, похоже, его забавляло. Он кивнул на плеть. — Что, мистер Харт, решили выбивать из меня информацию лично?

Олаф ответил не сразу: он насыпал в бокалы льда, откупорил бутылку и не спеша разлил напиток:

— Избить тебя этой плетью, — неожиданно переходя на «ты», начал он, кивнув на девайс, — и стереть наглую ухмылку с твоего лица — ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Но бить я тебя не планировал, по крайней мере не сразу, — Харт усмехнулся и, вдруг став серьезным, добавил: — Для начала хочу предложить тебе два варианта — на выбор, и дальше уже от тебя зависит, как будут развиваться события…

Джимми всем своим видом изобразил крайнее изумление: его брови резко взлетели вверх, на лбу появились продольные морщинки, а глаза заблестели и округлились. 

— Выбор? Я, признаться, несколько удивлен. Хотя... почему бы и нет? В некотором роде я скован обстоятельствами, — через секунду он уже фальшиво улыбался, недвусмысленно демонстрируя наручники за спиной. — Своим временем я не располагаю, так что никуда не спешу… И мне было бы интересно послушать ваши предложения, мистер Харт.

Олаф взял бокал, поднял его к свету, встряхнул и, наблюдая, как вязкая жидкость медленно стекает по прозрачным стенкам, произнёс:

— Лодка, Джимми, а начнём-ка, пожалуй, с неё! Она важна в нашей истории, — он сделал глоток и продолжил: — Так вот лодка, от которой ты меня так тщательно отвлекал, ещё не добралась до места. Я сейчас же могу отдать приказ следующему за ней вертолету выпустить ракеты и уничтожить то, что вы увели у нас, но… — он сделал паузу. — Но, ты можешь её спасти. Я готов забыть про лодку, как будто её и не было, если ты станешь работать на меня.

Джимми засмеялся, не веря своим ушам, а равно и в свою удачу… Черт, как же элементарно все разрешилось, а он только зря ломал голову, как выкрутиться из этой передряги!

— Да ты шутишь? Всего-то? Хотя погоди, есть же второй вариант? Ну, про него можешь мне не рассказывать, я догадался — это не очень хорошая альтернатива. Признаюсь — пытки оказались весьма утомительной штукой, так что я сразу согласен стать агентом без дополнительных уговоров! Мне что-то надо подписать? — бойко тараторил Джимми, прикидывая, не переигрывает ли он. Всё, что от него сейчас требовалось — это сделать вид, что завербован, так притвориться, чтобы ему поверили, а потом свалить отсюда к чёртовой матери.

Лицо Харта, чересчур опытного игрока, было лишено всяческих эмоций:

— Джимми, иногда даже обидно, что ты все время держишь меня за дебила, — с наигранной уязвлённостью произнёс он. — В своих работниках я прежде всего ценю беспрекословное подчинение и преданность, а все это нужно, безусловно, доказать. У тебя, кстати, есть всего сорок минут для этого дела, — холодно улыбнулся он. — По истечении отведенного времени, если я все еще не поверю в твою лояльность, то отдам приказ стрелять, а тебя в компанию к своей помощнице Алише и её острому ножичку. Ты же наверняка слышал про Алишу и её кулинарные способности?

Джимми растерянно кивнул — да, про Алишу слышали все и её опасались.

— И что мне надо сделать, чтобы доказать лояльность? — осторожно поинтересовался он. — Поклясться в верности на крови? Поцеловать портрет Диктатора? Может, спеть с тобой гимн дуэтом?

Харт презрительно поморщился и покачал головой:

— Нет, Джимми. Тебе не нужно принимать наши идеалы, вступать в партию и клясться Диктору в верности, — Олаф сделал ещё глоток, не спуская внимательного взгляда с пленника. — Есть кое-что другое, что нельзя ни подделать, ни сымитировать. Психофизические реакции человека на некоторые вещи…

— Это какие-такие реакции? — поинтересовался Джимми, перехватывая взгляд и нервно облизывая губы.

— Ну вот, это уже конструктивный диалог, — улыбнулся Олаф: от взгляда глаза в глаза ему передалось нервное возбуждение пленника, который, кажется, стал догадываться, что к чему. — Выпьешь? — небрежно бросил он, когда тот, не выдержав, отвернулся и слегка покраснел.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Олаф поднялся, взял второй бокал и поднес к губам Джимми. Тот секунду поколебался, а потом жадно начал пить, не обращая внимания на обжигающие янтарные капли, стекающие по подбородку. Осушив всё до дна, Джим облизнул губы, пытаясь стереть потеки.

— Ты имеешь в виду секс? Хочешь, чтобы я у тебя преданно отсосал, или, может, мне лояльно подставить тебе зад? — стараясь выглядеть спокойным, поинтересовался он у севшего на свое место Олафа.

Джимми, конечно же, не был девственником, он даже не был особо разборчив в своих сексуальных партнерах, легко вступая в связи как с женщинами, так и с мужчинами… Не принципиальна для него была и позиция сверху… Только вот Олаф никогда не был объектом его фантазий, и это было как-то стрёмно — вот так, сию же секунду, лечь под своего злейшего врага.

Харт снова отрицательно покачал головой:

— Не совсем. Принуждать тебя к чему-то эдакому я не собираюсь, как таковой секс, а в особенности с тобой не настолько мне интересен, — всё с той же маской абсолютного спокойствия на лице заверил его Олаф. — Меня интересует только твое беспрекословное подчинение… добровольное. Если сейчас ты соглашаешься на мои условия и надеваешь этот ошейник, то с этого момента ты признаешь меня своим полноправным хозяином и безропотно принимаешь все, что я буду с тобой делать. Теперь условия нашего сотрудничества ясны?

Джимми задумался — в принципе, что такого? Ну, хочет Олаф поиграть в свои дурацкие ролевые игрушки, от него-то не убудет — снял потом ошейник и был таков! В общем, как-нибудь обойдется… С другой стороны, видеозапись… Ведь не зря же видеокамеру притащили? Шантажировать потом могут… В Сопротивлении засмеют…

— Время идет, Джимми… Лодка, помнишь? Что ты выбираешь? — Олаф, видя, что Джимми, которого, кажется, повело от крепкого спиртного, всё ещё сомневается, решил надавить, не давая полностью осмыслить суть происходящего.

— Ну, хорошо! Я согласен надеть чёртов ошейник, — в звенящей тишине выдохнул наконец пленник, решив была-не была, и Харту показалось, что какая-то внутренняя защита пала вместе с этим согласием.

Он снова поднялся, взял ошейник, обошел стол и встал вплотную за спиной Джимми, почти прижимаясь к нему и чувствуя, как тот напрягается от такой близости. Харт дотронулся пальцами до холодной кожи своего пленника, медленно провел по ключицам и сомкнул на шее тонкую полоску кожи, с щелчком застегнув замок. Сделав шаг назад, удовлетворенно осмотрел результат — чёрный блестящий ошейник на голой бледной шее Джимми смотрелся весьма… Харт сглотнул от нахлынувшего возбуждения и так и не смог подобрать подходящий эпитет.

— Ну вот и прекрасно! Начало нашему сотрудничеству положено, — заключил он и уже холодным, не терпящим возражения тоном добавил: — А теперь подойди к столу и ложись на него лицом вниз. Ты изрядно помотал мне нервы за последние дни, так что я хочу наказать тебя, прежде чем мы перейдем к покорности.

Джимми замер на табурете, не спеша подчиниться — от негодования его карие глаза стали почти черными, а кончики ушей покраснели:

— Ты же сказал, что не будешь бить?

— Я сказал, пока не буду… — спокойно возразил ему Харт. — И отныне ты не начинай разговор без разрешения, иначе пороть тебя буду часто. Прошу, не испытывай больше моё терпение в отведённые нам с тобой сорок минут — ещё одно неповиновение, и наш уговор отменяется.

Джимми немного помедлил, но всё же нехотя поднялся с табурета; как только ошейник сомкнулся на шее, и он почти добровольно, без физического насилия принял навязанные условия игры, его захватило какое-то странное ощущение беспомощности и страха. Нет, не перед болью и неизвестностью, а перед тем, что теперь он словно целиком и полностью перешел под власть своего заклятого врага и сопротивляться даже морально ему становится все труднее. Отказаться сейчас уже невозможно — может быть, позже?.. Завтра, когда баркас дойдет до безопасной зоны, он пошлет проклятого Харта ко всем чертям. Его шаг к столу стал как будто шагом к пропасти, а когда он коснулся грудью столешницы... В этот момент он совершил окончательное падение, и больше от него ничего не зависело. Джимми закрыл глаза, отгораживаясь, предпочитая не видеть, что происходит рядом, на слух ловя звуки шагов, щелчки каких-то кнопок и прочий шум от возни, происхождение которого ему не удалось идентифицировать.

Наконец Олаф закончил приготовления и подошел… Джимми понял, что тот около него, когда жесткая рука в латексной медицинской перчатке неожиданно легла на шею, придавливая бесповоротно к столу… Пальцами второй руки, тоже в перчатке, Харт провел ему по щеке, обвел контур губ, пробежался по позвонкам на шее, спине, оставляя после легкие, невесомые, щекочущие ощущения. Вскоре ладонь Олафа добралась до поясницы, и Джимми почувствовал, как чужое теплое колено втискивается между ног, принуждая расставить их шире.

— Признаться, в такой позе ты мне нравишься больше, — горячий шепот обжег затылок Джимми, заставляя ещё больше нервничать. Он попытался вырваться, но скованные за спиной руки не давали свободу маневрам, да и Харт по-прежнему крепко прижимал его за шею к столу.

— Ш-ш-ш, спокойней… — голос так называемого хозяина раздался одновременно с звонким шлепком по ягодицам, опалившим нежную, ничем не защищенную кожу. Следующий удар последовал сразу же за первым и задел мошонку. Джимми дернулся от боли, но его снова удержали на месте.

— Лежи смирно и молчи! — прозвучал приказ Олафа. — Иначе позову охранников держать тебя, а после разрешу трахнуть!

Джимми стиснул зубы и не удостоил ответом мучителя — ничего приятного, конечно, но он и не такое выдерживал — в живот кулаком оно больнее выходит. Поняв, что Харт берется за плеть, он сжался, ожидая удара, но все равно оказался не готов и не смог сдержать сдавленного вскрика. Маленькие узелки на концах мягкой плети впились в кожу, оставляя на ней ярко-красные следы, причиняя боль, вызывая чувство унижения и растерянности. Неожиданно он ощутил, как пальцы Олафа поглаживают шею, обводя каждую вздувшуюся от напряжения вену, как бы успокаивая и ободряя.

— Суть этого наказания, Джимми, не в том, чтобы причинить тебе боль… Суть в том, чтобы ты чувствовал себя слабым физически и морально… — следующий удар стал сильнее, и Джимми закусил губу, чтобы не закричать. — Терпи, Джимми, я только начал… Я ещё и сам не знаю, когда будет достаточно… — вкрадчиво комментировал Олаф свои действия. — Знай, ты можешь нарушать правила, но за этим непременно последует наказание… Плетью не бьют равных, плетью наказывают только животных и рабов. Плеть порождает неуверенность, сомнения в своей правоте и, как следствие, зависимость от хозяина… И теперь, после того как я подселил эту мысль в твою голову, она будет постепенно укрепляться, прорастать и в конце концов ты переосмыслишь всю ситуацию и даже примешь её.

Удары становились тяжелее, наносились размашисто, с оттяжкой, словно Харт отстукивал какую-то медленную, только ему понятную мелодию, с каждым движением плети уничтожая, ломая сопротивление непокорного пленника. У Джимми потемнело перед глазами, он почувствовал, как по щекам течёт что-то горячее, влажное, а во рту явственно ощущался солоноватый привкус крови от прокушенной губы. Вокруг не было никого, кроме него, Олафа, горячей руки на шее и бесконечно жалящей кожу плети, и, казалось, это будет продолжаться вечность.

«Нет, этого не может быть! Это происходит не со мной! Сейчас я открою глаза, и все закончится…» — проносилось в голове Джимми, которое затем сменилось на: — Ненавижу… ненавижу, сука! Убью!» 

Он перестал считать количество ударов, так как счёт уже не имел смысла и совсем не приближал его к финалу. «Только бы вытерпеть! Не начать умолять! Только бы не сломаться», — повторял он себе.

Постепенно боль стала терпимой — нет, она не исчезла и не уменьшилась, — просто Джимми привык к ней. «Рано или поздно Харт устанет…» — крутилось в сознании, и он перестал зажиматься и дергаться от ударов, а, распластавшись, покорно лежал на столе, зажмурив глаза.

Слишком неожиданно всё закончилось: рука с шеи исчезла, и Джимми услышал, как упала брошенная плеть, и звякнул лед в бокале. Олаф снова обернулся к нему, схватив пальцами за подбородок, заставил приподнять голову над столом и заглянул в раскрасневшееся лицо:

— Ты плакал… — утвердительно произнес он и, неожиданно наклонившись, попробовал кончиком языка на вкус соленую дорожку на щеке Джимми, а у того не осталось сил уклониться от этого неестественного, неправильного в данной ситуации прикосновения. А ещё появился страх снова разозлить Олафа, который непременно повторил бы наказание, поэтому, не открывая глаза, он терпел… 

— Ну всё, всё… На сегодня практически всё… Ты молодец — хорошо держался, — почти нежно утешал его Олаф, поглаживая по щекам. — На выпей, станет легче. — И Джимми почувствовал, как стеклянная кромка бокала раздвигает его губы, а пальцы давят на челюсть, принуждая открыть рот. Виски медленно потекло по подбородку, но приличная порция попала всё-таки внутрь, обжигая гортань, заполняла пустоту в желудке. Его сознание почти сразу стало мутным, а голова — пустой… В этот момент Джимми почувствовал невероятную слабость, которая, начиная от кончиков пальцев, разливалась по всему телу. Совершенно не было сил что-либо предпринимать.

Олаф молча убрал стакан и отпустил его, а Джимми, не удержавшись, снова рухнул грудью на стол.

— Не ушибся? — Харт участливо погладил пленника по голой спине, с осторожностью проводя ладонью по ноющим ссадинам, оставленным флоггером и, кажется, чуть расстроено проговорил: — Да уж, по-моему, немного перестарался… Прости, но ты сам меня вынудил, разозлив, — он замолчал, словно решал какую-то задачку про себя, — но думаю, ты ещё сможешь немного потерпеть… А после закончим на сегодня.

«Еще потерпишь» и «на сегодня» почти ввергло Джимми в панику — нет, лучше б его пристрелили, а чертову лодку взорвали… У него почти не осталось сил выносить этот ад…

Лёд снова звякнул в бокале, и на истерзанную спину пленника, разгоряченную недавней поркой, упала холодная капля алкоголя — одна, вторая, третья — полилась тонкой струйкой, разъедая воспаленную кожу… Джимми непроизвольно заскулил, одновременно испытывая облегчение от холода и боль от жжения.

— Т-ш-ш, сейчас всё пройдет, — успокоил его Харт, наклоняя бокал и высыпая остатки льда на поясницу. Холод обжег не только кожу — нервы Джимми словно оголились, он испытывал ярчайшую гамму эмоций: боль, жжение, холод, унижение, страх, облегчение… даже благодарность. Харт сжал пальцами один из подтаявших осколков и повел им аккуратно по ссадинам, смывая остатки виски — от крестца по ягодицам, затем вверх вдоль позвоночника к шее. Это было похоже на ласку: приносило облегчение, успокоение, расслабляло, убаюкивало… Джимми почувствовал, как ледышка добралась до губ, как Харт, проводя ей по языку, настойчиво проталкивает холодный кубик в рот:

— Ну давай же, открой, не упрямься… — почти упрашивал он, и Джимми впустил чужие пальцы, разжав зубы, ощущая одновременно, и как лед стукается о кромку резцов, надавливает на язык, и как латекс перчатки мучителя растягивает уголки губ. — Пососи его, ну же! Зубы убери, не сжимай, — чуть слышно скомандовал Харт, толкая кубик во рту. Это было слишком для Джимми. Слишком интимно… Кровь отхлынула от головы, а вместе с ней исчезли все связные мысли, рот наполнился слюной вперемешку с холодной водой от талого льда, которую он судорожно проглатывал, а в паху неожиданно потяжелело, когда чужие пальцы в перчатке принялись ритмично совершать фрикции, трахая его рот кубиком льда.

Срываясь, Джимми хрипло всхлипнул, и Харт тут же убрал руку, оставив кубик во рту. Он переместился назад, прижавшись, подсунул одну руку под живот, огладил пах, опуская её на полу-вставший член, обхватывая его у основания. Свободной рукой он подобрал новый кубик и, стряхнув остатки льда со спины, повел им вниз к ягодицам, оставляя за собой мокрую дорожку. Когда ледышка добралась до копчика, в сознание Джимми яркой вспышкой пришло понимание, что сейчас должно произойти. Ему одновременно захотелось кричать от ужаса и… непременно ощутить то, что Олаф собирался с ним сделать, но единственное, что он смог — это всхлипнуть-прохрипеть «нет».

— Т-ш-ш, — зашептал Олаф, совершая осторожные фрикции, слегка сжимая член Джимми и проводя стремительно тающим кусочком льда между ягодиц. — Не бойся!

Джимми одновременно было мокро, холодно и горячо. Реальность утратила чёткость границ, а на глаза словно опустилась пелена — он рвано задышал, когда крошечный холодный кусочек добрался до ануса; ещё мгновение, и Харт, мягко надавив, легко скользя по талой воде, протолкнул его внутрь. Джимми захлебнулся эмоциями: холод обжёг изнутри, а мозг словно ударил разряд тока, вышибая все предохранители. Губы пересохли, сердце бешено, с риском выскочить из груди, билось, разгоняя кровь по венам. Он чувствовал, как сокращаются заледеневшие мышцы, пытаясь вытолкнуть инородное тело, как по всему телу пробегает мучительно сладкая судорога.

— Давай, Джимми, не сдерживайся… Будь умницей, кончи для меня! — с лаской в голосе почти уговаривал его Харт, ускоряя движение рукой на члене, а второй на ощупь отыскал впадинку за мошонкой и давил на неё, создавая резонанс. — Ну же давай! — очередным разрядом в мозгу прозвучал повторный приказ, и Джимми почувствовал, что близок к краю: ему хотелось больше, сильнее, и мучитель, будто угадывая желание, увеличивал темп, сжимал плотнее… Ещё чуть, и мир вокруг него рассыпался на тысячу мелких осколков; ему не хватало воздуха, и он судорожно хватал его, как выброшенная из воды рыба; и тело, и сознание провалились в болезненно-сладкую эйфорию, за которой пришла полная апатия. Джимми обмяк, как будто из него единовременно вынули все кости и лишили мыслей…

Харт наконец отпустил его. Джимми равнодушно наблюдал, как тот, разрывая тонкий латекс, снял перчатки, достав из кармана ключ и расстегнув наручники, растёр его занемевшие руки; затем, отыскав в кармане платок, принялся тщательно вытирать мокрую от воды спину и подсыхающую сперму с бёдер. Закончив, Олаф бросил грязный ненужный платок на пол и легко, словно Джимми ничего не весил, поднял того со стола, ставя на онемевшие ноги, подвел к стулу и, усевшись, потянул к себе на колени.

— Ну, вот! Все прошло просто отлично, Паучок, — миролюбиво похвалил Олаф, властно прижимая к себе и согревая в крепких объятиях. — Ты молодец. Меня всё более, чем устроило. Сейчас я распоряжусь, и тебя отведут в хорошую камеру с кроватью, покормят. — От тепла, тихого убаюкивающего голоса и мягких поглаживаний у Джимми, кажется, стали слипаться веки, и он незаметно задремал. — Тебе нужны силы, завтра мы продолжим, закрепим пройденное… — шептал Харт, но Джимми равнодушно слушал его сквозь полудрёму. Произошедшее словно поменяло его жизнь, навсегда отодвинув в прошлое то, что было раньше для него значимо, оставив только настоящее и Хозяина...

— Знаешь, забыл тебе сказать, — словно случайно вспомнил Харт, — ошейник могу снять только я: заряд пластида в замке и вшитые под кожу проводки замыкают цепь; любое повреждение или сигнал с пульта, который всё время находится у меня, и ты лишишься головы…

Впрочем, полученная информация была для Джимми лишней. Он и без того впервые в жизни не представлял, что делать дальше, и что хуже — не имел больше воли и желания бороться. По крайней мере, сейчас…

**Author's Note:**

> Большой блайнд (англ. Big Blind сокращенно BB) — это большая из двух так называемых "слепых" ставок, которые игроки обязаны сделать в тех видах покера, где используется система "слепых" ставок. Сами же ставки призваны составить начальный банк игры, за который игрокам было бы интересно бороться, тем самым они открывают каждый раунд игры.


End file.
